A stolen heart
by dhampir16
Summary: Jill is a tomboy-ish farmer who is doing well in life. she has a succsessful farm, plenty of freinds, and even, a possible love. but will a certain silver-haired thief turn her world up-side-down?. better story than summary ;
1. Chapter 1

**Awesome my first fan fic I hope you like it! disclaimer I do not own anything about harvest ****moon. Please read and review. Please no criticism unless it's constructive.**

Chapter 1 the phantom

Jill opened the door to the empty blue bar "you need something Jill?" griffins voice came from behind the bar. Jill sighed "is Muffy home?" "in her room". Jill walked through griffins room and climbed up the ladder to Muffy's room. She knocked on the trap door before she opened it "okay so… what exactly do you want from me?" Jill asked as she entered the room. Muffy turned and smiled "hi Jill! It's so good to see you, I haven't seen you for awhile!" Jill rolled her eyes "first, I saw you yesterday. Second, you act like you weren't expecting me to come, and three, what do you want?" "I'm leaving town for a couple of days and I was wondering if you could deliver this letter to Lumina for me" Muffy said as she handed Jill a letter "why can't you do it yourself?" Jill asked. Muffy sighed "because it's six am, I'm leaving in an hour, and Lumina doesn't wake up till about noon" Jill crossed her arms and blew a strand of brown hair out of her amethyst eyes as she smiled "your lucky you're my best friend. Yea I'll make sure she get's it" "thank you!" Muffy squealed as she hugged Jill.

"_well I might as well go see marlin now…" _Jill thought to herself as she walked out of the blue bar and toward Vesta's farm. Jill walked up to the fence to see Vesta working "hey, Vesta! Is marlin here?" Vesta looked up at Jill "he's inside" Jill nodded and walked up to the door. She knocked before she opened the door and walked in. "hello" Jill said. Marlin turned "Cecilia's not here" he said. Jill sighed "what makes you think I'm here to see Cecilia? I'm almost never here to see Cecilia. I brought you something" Jill said as she pulled a small bag of rice cakes out of her rucksack and handed them to marlin "thanks" he said as he smiled.

Jill lay on her bed staring at the ceiling _"what am I forgetting?"_ she thought to herself _"I watered my crops, I fed and brushed my animals…"_ she sat up and gasped "the letter!" she looked over to the clock "crap!" she ran quickly out of her house into the dark, forgetting her shoes or a coat to go over the tank top that had replaced her usual t-shirt. She ran up the path to Lumina's mansion, distracted, Jill collided with something. She looked up to see a strange man with shoulder-length silver hair, wearing a leopard print shirt and black pants "well, hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night are we?" he said, looking down at her with a smile on his face "and who are you?" Jill asked as she stood up. The man opened his mouth to speak when Lumina walked out of her mansion "stop! Thief!" she stormed up to the strange man "I'll call the police, you thief!" he smiled at her "you know, you shouldn't let such raw anger spoil your beauty" he said. Lumina's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. Before she could come to her senses the man turned and ran. Jill stared at Lumina in disbelief and then rolled her eyes "here this is for you" she muttered as she handed Lumina her letter.

**Well this was chapter 1 I hope you like it and hopefully I'll be updating soon please review;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Whoop chapter 2, I'm sorry chapter one was so short I'll try to make this one longer for you! Well enjoy!^^ disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon or any of the characters (wish I did though)

Jill woke to the sound of a knock on her door. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes then walked over and opened her door, marlin stood there he looked at her then turned away blushing slightly "uh.. Morning Jill" he said with noticeable discomfort Jill looked down, realizing she was wearing a bra and boxers "I am so sorry I'll be right back" she said as she ran to her room and put on clothes. Jill ran back to the door "I'm sorry about that…I'm not a morning person…cant think before ten" "it's ok" he said "so what's up?" Jill asked "well…" he said nervously "Lumina is having her huge annual birthday party and I was wondering… if you would go with me" he paused "it's a masquerade ball this year "he added. Jill smiled "I'd love to" she said. Marlin smiled "Vesta will be wondering where I went so I'll see you there, it's in a week" Jill smiled at him "I'll see you there and probably every day before". Jill waved as marlin walked away. Jill walked back into her house and grabbed what she needed to do her farm work for the day.

Jill finally finished her work for the day and it was already five o'clock. She flopped on her bed with a relived sigh, and then the phone rang _of course,_ the thought. "hello" she answered "Jill you're going right?" Muffy's voice asked "yea" Jill sighed "well me and the rest of the girls are going dress shopping tomorrow and-" "I don't have a choice do I?" Jill cut her off "well technically you do, you could come willingly of we could drag you out" Muffy laughed "must I really?" "well do you own a dress because I will not let you go dressed like a farmer and don't even think of wearing the tuxedo t-shirt, it's tacky" Jill sighed again "fine I'll go" "yaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'll see you tomorrow at ten!" Muffy squealed. Jill sighed as she hung up the phone "I hate dresses" she whined.

"yay! you showed up!" Muffy chimed as Jill walked over to the group of girls in front of the blue bar. Jill recognized most of the girls, there was Cecilia, Lumina, a few from mineral town and- "Nami? Let me guess she threatened to drag you out too?" Jill asked "not threatened, did" nami grumbled angrily "I am so sorry nami" Jill said before walking over to Muffy "so when are we going?" "now!" Muffy chimed happily

After an hour of walking the girls finally stopped at the dress store "aren't they so pretty?" Lumina said. Jill and nami grumbled in unison. while the girls were judging each others dresses and trying to dress nami in a long, bright pink dress, Jill had wondered over to a small room within the large dress store filled with dresses some of witch looked like they were from the middle ages and the others from Halloween. After awhile of looking Jill found a dress that, despite her hate for dresses, she liked. It was a long dress that had a corset top and a long bottom the entire dress was black and a purple that matched her eyes perfectly. She picked it up and walked over to the counter "I would like this one please" the person rang it up and Jill paid while it was put in a cover that hid the dress. Jill then walked over to the other girls most of witch had picked out their dresses and were now convincing nami to choose a dress "you picked out a dress!" Muffy said in surprise "I'm so proud of you!" she added "now let me see" Jill looked at her "you'll see it next week at the party" she said. "aww but Jill!" Muffy pouted "no, you'll see it next week" "fine" Muffy grumbled. "well I'm gonna go home I still need to do my farm work for the day ok?" "ok" Muffy said

6 days later

Jill stood in front of her mirror, her hair was down around her face and she wore a choker with an amethyst on it that she got from her mother that matched her dress perfectly and a raven black mask. Jill heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see marlin standing there wearing a white button up shirt and a deep blue mask, his mouth agape "J-Jill! You look amazing" marlin said, shocked. Jill smiled slightly "yea, well don't get used to it" marlin bowed slightly "shall we?" Jill curtsied "I'd love to" Jill and marlin walked to the mansion, holding hands.

Muffy gasped when Jill walked in the door, on marlins arm. "oh my gosh Jill! You look beautiful" Jill smiled "thank you" "you… want to go dance?" marlin suggested. Jill nodded and they went over and started to dance after a few songs marlin spoke "I'm going to go sit down for a little while" "ok I'm going to keep dancing" Jill said as marlin walked off. Jill started to dance when a strange man walked up to her, he had white hair and he wore all black with a black cape and a white mask. "good evening fair maiden" he bowed and looked up at her with turquoise eyes. "may I have this dance?" "I don't think I should… who are you?" she asked "it's just one song I'm sure your friend won't mind, and I'm one of Luminas friends from mineral town" he said as he held out his hand. Jill hesitated for a moment then took his hand, the danced for at least three songs that Jill counted, until marlin walked back over, he glared at the strange man "I'm sorry, I was just dancing with the lady in your absence, I meant nothing by it" the man said. Marlin took Jill's hand "if you don't mind" he said before he lead her away "who was that?" marlin asked, Jill could tell that there was a hint of annoyance in his voice "he said he was from mineral town I don't actually know his name" "I don't trust him" marlin said, still glaring at the man.

After the party marlin walked Jill home "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" "yea, I'll see you tomorrow, good night" Jill said as marlin turned to leave. Jill shut the door and went to bed.

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I apologize for it taking so long (I had a horrible case of writers block) and for any punctuation or spelling type errors (it's not my strong point…) well please review ^^ and hopefully chapter 3 will take less time than chapter 2 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the thief

Well here's chapter 3 please read, review, and most importantly enjoy!

Jill walked into the blue bar to find Muffy frantic "Jill I'm glad you're here, this morning when me and griffin woke up we found a note, it's from someone called 'the phantom Skye'. he says he's gonna rob us tonight" "it's ok Muffy, I'll come over tonight and help you catch him. ok?" Jill said. Muffy sighed in relief "thank you Jill, come at around ten ok?" Jill nodded then walked out the door. Jill walked over to Vesta's shop "hey Vesta I need some apple tree seeds" she said as she walked in "ok" the woman replied as she went to fins the seeds Jill needed. While Jill was waiting marlin walked up "hey Jill, are you busy tonight?" he asked. Jill sighed "unfortunately yes, some thief left a note saying he was gonna steal some stuff from the blue bar tonight and I told Muffy I'd help her and griffin catch him" "do you need any help?" marlin asked "I think between me and griffin we can handle any thief who is stupid enough to leave a note, but thank you" Jill said before paying for her seeds and leaving.

Jill walked into the blue bar for the second time that day "thanks for coming to help" griffin said "no problem" Jill said as she sat down at the bar. The trio waited until around midnight the smell of curry wafted in "that smells good!" Muffy said "yea" griffin agreed. "I'm gonna go check it out" "I'm coming with you" Muffy said "I guess I'll stay here" Jill said as griffin and Muffy walked out the door. After a couple minutes the door opened and a man walked in, a man that Jill recognized "it's you!" she said "well hello again" the white haired man said with a bow "it must be fate that we keep meeting" "must be" Jill said, sarcastically playing along. The man smiled "I am the phantom Skye, and you are?" he asked "Jill". Skye smirked "well I apologize Jill, but I can't allow you to catch me, CHICK BEAM FIRE!" he shouted. Jill tried to move but found herself frozen, she glared at him "what did you do!' she hissed "I temporarily froze you, it should wear off in about an hour" Skye said as he walked behind the bar and started rummaging. Jill stood silently watching him for a moment, then spoke. "why do you steal?" she asked. The question seemed to take Skye a bit off guard and after a moment of silence he laughed slightly and shrugged "why does anybody…to survive". sky walked over to Jill, still frozen in place, "I am sorry about freezing you, I hope you understand". Skye walked out the door and disappeared. A few moments later Muffy and griffin ran in "Jill did the thief show up?" Jill, still frozen, told them what had happened "Jill I'm so sorry we shouldn't have left you alone" Muffy said as griffin went to see what was stolen. Once Jill could move again she left the bar, and went home.

The next morning Jill woke to a knock on the door, she made sure she was dressed then answered it. "Jill I heard from Muffy what happened, are you alright?" marlin said, looking frantic. "yea, I'm fine" "he didn't hurt you did he?" marlin asked "no" Jill answered. Marlin sighed in relief "good" he said "I was worried about you" Jill smiled, then realized it was pouring down rain outside "marlin! What the hell are you doing out here? Your gonna get sick" "I'll be fine, I had to be sure you were ok" was his response. "well I've got to get back or Vesta is going to have a fit" "ok" Jill said as marlin walked away.

**And there's chapter 3 I hope you liked it and chapter 4 should be up soon, please review! (I once again apologize for length, and grammar/ punctuation)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: we meet again…**_

**Yay! Chapter 4 well first off I apologize that all my chapters have been so short…. They look longer on Microsoft word than on fan fiction. Net review and tell me what you think! Enjoy! (I do not own harvest moon, etc.) (if you haven't noticed I follow the heart events but not exactly)**

It had been almost a week since her encounter with the thief, Jill walked into the tent by the dig site "flora, are you there?" "Jill I'm glad you came, we got this note this morning and-" "let me guess" Jill cut her off "the phantom Skye?" flora nodded. "I'll come tonight and help you guys out" Jill sighed "thank you" said flora

Jill walked up to the tent "thank you for coming to help" carter said as they all entered the tent. They waited for a about an hour until carter spoke "wait, what if he's already in the dig site!" he said as he got up. Then he and flora ran out, leaving Jill alone. "well hello again" came a familiar voice. Jill looked at the door to see Skye standing there. Jill opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted "I'm not here to steal from them, I came to see you" he said. Jill was taken completely off guard "m-me? W-why?" Skye smiled "because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and I find you quite interesting, so… what do say? You want to spend some time with me?" he asked. Jill hesitated for a moment. "ok" she said, and then Jill followed him out of the tent and down to the beach. "the water is beautiful tonight, that may be because you're here with me tonight, though" Skye said softly. Jill blushed slightly. The two sat on the beach and talked for about an hour, until Skye said "well you should probably get back, I'd walk you back but a nice girl like you, probably shouldn't be seen with a thief" before Jill could object Skye got up and walked away. Jill walked back to the tent to find both carter and flora relieved that nothing was missing "he must have forgotten, thank you for your help anyway though Jill" flora said. "you welcome" Jill said before walking home and going to bed.

One week later

Jill walked into Vesta's shop "Jill, I'm glad you came, we got a note last night, will you help us catch him?" Vesta asked. Jill nodded "thank you" Cecilia said. "have ether of you seen marlin?" Jill asked. "in the house" Vesta answered. Jill walked next door "marlin?" marlin walked out from the kitchen "Jill? Where have you been? I haven't talked to you all week" "sorry about that I've been, distracted" Jill said, not wanting to tell marlin shed been up late every night visiting Skye. "so what's up?" he asked "I just wanted to say hi and let you know that I'm coming tonight to help catch the thief" marlin smiled at her "good, with your help I know we'll get him" "well bye" Jill said awkwardly as she walked out the door

It was nine fifty, and Jill ran up the road to mineral town. On the way as she had hoped, she saw Skye. "Skye, please don't go" she asked. Skye looked into her amethyst eyes for a moment before he spoke "are you worried about me?" he asked. "yes" Jill whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, then added "you'll be locked up, for a long time, and I can't live without you for that long" Jill buried her head in his chest, crying. Skye wrapped his arms around Jill "Jill" he whispered, she looked up into his turquoise eyes "I love you" Jill smiled "I love you too" she whispered. Jill let go "I have to go to vest's I promised I'd be there" "unfortunately, my love, I promised as well" Jill sighed as she walked away to Vesta's farm, and marlin.

Jill walked into the house to see marlin waiting "were going to ambush him you and me are guarding these crops up here and Vesta and Cecilia are in the main field" Jill nodded before she heard Vesta shouting. Her and marlin ran out in time to hear Skye casting his freeze spell on the two he then came up to where marlin and Jill stood. Marlin pulled Jill closer, to protect her "I'm sorry" Skye mouthed before making Jill freeze. Marlin panicked when he felt Jill freeze in his arms, and Skye ran off without another word.

Well that was chapter 4 I hope you liked it! ^^ hopefully the fifth should be up in a few days but if it's not I'm sorry, my life has gone crazy with various family stuff…. Well please review! And I'll post soon! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A stolen heart**

**Yay chapter 5! Well please read, review and most importantly enjoy!**

Jill walked to marlins and knocked on the door, she knew this wouldn't be a good conversation, but she also knew it had to be done. The door opened "marlin, can we talk?" Jill asked, a somewhat sad tone to her voice "yea" he walked out and closed the door behind him. "what's wrong?" Jill sighed heavily. "marlin, I know that we weren't together officially, but I also know that unofficially we were and I need to tell you now that, you need to move on" she paused and looked down as a tear ran down her face "I'm sorry" she whispered. She looked up at his face, he looked as though she hit him, Jill turned and ran off before he could speak, feeling guilty.

Jill was walking home from wandering around the fields by the batch when she heard people shouting over by the bridge. She kept walking while she was looking toward the sound, when, she collided with someone. Jill looked up to see Skye "Jill, look I'm sorry about last time, can you please cover for me? Tell them I wasn't here" "of course! Go!" Jill whispered as she got up and sent Skye off. She kept walking until the mob of villagers met her "have you seen that no-good thief?" rock asked. Jill shook her head "no, I didn't even know he was in town tonight" "looks like he got away again" marlin said disappointed. The mob all calmed down and started to disperse to their homes until all that was left was her and marlin "I know you're covering for him, why?" marlin asked "marlin that's st-" marlin cut her off "is he the one who stole you from me?" Jill didn't answer, she just gave him a sad look and walked home.

marlin waited by the road to mineral town until he saw the silver haired man walk by "you really are a thief aren't you?" Skye froze, then turned to face marlin "I knew you stole things, I didn't think you stole people" "what are you talking about?" Skye asked. Marlin glared at him "I'm talking about Jill! She was mine, and seemed perfectly fine that way until you showed up!" marlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue feather "I was going to give her this, and then she came and broke up with me. I wondered why until I noticed she covered for you tonight" Skye glared back at marlin "it's not my fault she likes me better" he said before walking off toward mineral town.

Jill woke the next morning to find a note on her table

_Tonight I will come to steal your heart away - phantom Skye_

Jill stared at the note for a wile then went to do her farm work. After she was done, Jill walked into her house, picked up a book, and waited. At around midnight the door opened. "I've been waiting for you" Jill said as Skye walked in "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting then" Jill stood up and hugged Skye "I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered. Skye tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "I have something for you, close your eyes" he whispered. Jill did as she was told, then Skye pulled out a silver chain with a blue feather and slipped it on her neck. "ok now look" Jill opened her eyes and looked down at the feather. She gasped, then looked at Skye, her eyes wide. "so what do you say? Will you marry me Jill?" Skye asked. Jill wrapped her arms around him "yes" she whispered. "so when should we have the wedding?" she asked. Skye thought for a moment, then smiled "in a week, just you and me over by the goddess pond, at midnight. What do you think of that?" Jill kissed him "sounds perfect"

One week later

Jill stood by the goddess pond in a short, white, glimmering dress. She watched with a smile as Skye walked up the road toward her wearing the same outfit he wore to Lumina's birthday. "let's get started shall we?" he asked, Jill nodded and Skye started to speak "I promise to love you as long as I live" "and I promise to love you longer than that" Jill said. Sky leaned down and kissed Jill "excuse me you two" the harvest goddess interrupted "congratulations on your marriage. I'd ring the bell for you, but judging by the fact that you're alone and it's late, I'm guessing you don't want people to know" she said with a smile. Jill and Skye both nodded. "well good luck you two" the goddess said, as Skye picked Jill up and carried her home.

Yay I hope you guys like chapter 5. There will be more to come! Chapter 6 will be up soon, I promise! (please review, I need to know how to improve and what you think ;D)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay it's chapter 6! Enjoy, and review please!

Jill woke to a loud knock on the door. Jill tried to get up, but was pulled back by a pair of pale arms. "Skye" she giggled "I love you too, but you have to let go, I have to get the door" "fine" he huffed. Jill got up, wrapped a blanket around her, and answered the door. "hi…Jill?" Muffy said, looking strangely at Jill "Jill, are you ok?" she asked "yea, why?" "well, it's 11 o'clock, you're not dressed, you sound like you just woke up, and your hair is a mess" she sighed "I'm coming in, and helping you get ready" Jill, looked back at her new husband, sitting up on their bed. She looked back at Muffy "that really won't be necessary" "of course it is!" Muffy said as she pushed her way in. she froze when she saw Skye sitting on the bed "oh. My. God. Jill. Is that?…" Skye's eyes widened. Jill sighed "Muffy, I know you like to gossip but please don't tell anyone." Muffy thought for a moment, then sighed "fine, I won't tell" Jill smiled "thank you, I don't believe you've been properly introduced. Muffy, this is my new husband Skye, and Skye, honey this is my best friend Muffy" "husband?" Jill nodded. Muffy smiled "well If your happy, I've got to go" Muffy said awkwardly as she backed out the door. Jill felt Skye's arms wrap around her waist "so" he whispered in her ear "where were we?" "I need to go work, but when I get back…" Skye kissed her "fine, I'll see you when you're done"

Jill walked into her house, to the smell of curry. "that smells so good" Jill said. Skye turned to her and smiled "I'm making us dinner" he said as he scooped curry into two bowls and brought her one. "I love you" she said "love you too, Angel" he said as they sat down.

"are you ok?, you look pale" Jill said. Skye looked at her pathetically "I don't feel so good…I think I'm sick" Jill placed he hand on his forehead "your warm. You stay in bed for a couple days, and I'll take care of you ok?" he nodded weekly before falling back asleep. Jill walked over and made Skye breakfast before quickly doing her farm work for the day. She walked back in a couple hours later "how are you feeling?" she asked "a little better" he said with a small smile. A couple days later Jill woke to the smell of breakfast "I see your feeling better" she said "yea, thank you for taking care of me, I thought I owed you breakfast" he said.

Well that was chapter 6 sorry it's so short well I hope you like it ^^ chapter 7 should be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoop chapter 7! OMG I'm so sorry it took so long to update my life has gone psycho lately (I also went to camp for 3 weeks) and I just moved so I'm sorry I hope that I can get back to updating more frequently ****J please enjoy and review (I love getting reviews it lets me know people are actually reading my story;)]**

Jill stood in her kitchen making breakfast when the door burst open "Jill! You need to get him out of here!" she said urgently as she gestured at Skye, who was still sleeping. "why? What's going on?" Jill asked "marlin knows. He knows Skye is here and he told people. About half the town is coming to arrest him" Jill ran over to Skye "Skye wake up now!" he grumbled and pretended not to notice "if you don't wake up now your going to end up in jail! Get up!" his eyes snapped open and he sat up "what?" he asked "there's no time to explain run out to the barn, there's a trap door in the back go down under the barn, close the door behind you, I'll come get you when it's safe" Skye nodded then ran out the door. A few moments later Jill heard angry shouting coming closer to her house. A few second later Vesta looked into the house through the open door "where is he" she demanded "Vesta, what the hell are you talking about?" was Jill's response. Vesta glared at her "don't play stupid, we know your hiding that damned thief, where is he?" "come in and look, he's not here. I wouldn't hide that thief, he's stolen from me too" Vesta lead a small group into Jill's home and they started searching "Muffy what are you doing here?" griffin asked. "I'm visiting my friend" he was about to speak when a voice said "he's not here" Vesta walked up to Jill "I'm sorry it's just that we've been trying to catch him and we thought…." she trailed off. Jill smiled "apology accepted, I understand, you can all go home now" the mob started leaving one by one until only three were left Jill, Muffy, and marlin. "I know you're hiding him, where is he?" marlin said, hostility clear in his voice. Jill glared at him for a moment then, with a loud smack Jill slapped marlin "you bastard!" she hissed "you told them. he almost got arrested" "exactly, I want that thief gone; I want thing to go back to the way they were, Jill, I love you" Jill's expression turned to a mixture of anger, guilt, and pity "do you really think the best way to show that is by getting my husband arrested!" Jill gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Jill watched as a part of marlin died, watched as she truly broke his heart. His eyes widened "w-what? H-husband?" he said, all anger gone. He looked at the ground and walked out without another word. Jill looked after him "I'm a horrible person aren't I?" Muffy looked at her "you're not a bad person, this was just a bad situation, in which someone was bound to get hurt" Jill sighed "you're right, thank you for warning us" Muffy smiled "that's what friends are for" she said before walking back to the blue bar.

"Jill we have to talk" Skye said when Jill came to get him "about what?" she asked. He sighed "I have to leave" Jill's eyes widened in fear "no!" she yelled "it'll be ok, Muffy can warn us if it happens again and I can keep hiding you" he shook his head sadly "it's not me I'm worried about, it's you. You'd be in a lot of trouble if they found out you were hiding me, almost as much as me. I don't want anything to happen to you. Look, I promise I'll be back I'll hide for a couple years until they've forgotten about me, then I'll come back, ok?" Jill wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing "no it's not ok, what if I need you, what if something happens?" he tilted her head up and gently kissed her forehead "look at me, I have a friend in mineral town, he's the doctor there his name id Trent. As soon as I know where I'm going I'll tell him, and I'll tell him that he can tell you so if you need me you can find me" she looked up at him tears in her eyes "I still don't like it" he pulled he close "nether do I my Angel, nether do I"

Jill lay in bed, staring off into space for almost the 3rd consecutive day since Skye left, when the door burst open "Jill?" Muffy's voice rang through the dark house "I'm here" Jill called from her bed. Muffy walked over "Jill? How long have you been laying here? Where's Skye?" "he's gone, he had to leave" she paused "and about three days" "oh, Jill. Have you eaten anything for three days?" Muffy asked "not much" was Jill's answer. Muffy pulled the covers of Jill and started to help her up "come on, I'm going to make you something to eat ok?" once Jill stood, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Jill? Are you ok?" Muffy asked "I don't know" Jill said weakly. Muffy walked in and helped Jill stand again "I'm taking you to dr. Hardy's ok?" Jill nodded silently. Muffy walked Jill to the small clinic and knocked on the door. Dr. hardy answered the door "come in, what's the problem girls?" he asked. "Jill's not feeling too well" muffy said as they walked in. after about a half an hour of questions and a couple test Dr. Hardy walked back into the room "well Jill, I guess the thing to say would be congratulations, your pregnant" Jill's eyes widened "w-what? A-are you sure?" he nodded. "thank you," she paused "can you not tell anyone? Please it's important" "confidentiality, not allowed to if I wanted to, but yea I'll make sure no one knows" "thank you" Jill said as she grabbed Muffy's hand and dragged her back to the ranch "Jill are you ok?" she asked. "I have to find him" "you mean Skye?" she asked "yes I have to find him, I need him to come home now, not in a few years, and even if he can't come back yet, he needs to know" Jill said quietly. I'll help look after your farm while your gone, try to call ok?, and if you need any help call me ok?" Muffy said. Jill smiled at her best friend "thank you, I will" se said before running off toward mineral town.

Yay! I finally finished with chapter 7. Well remember to review and hopefully school won't interfere too much with my updating hopefully I can update soon (my computer is acting weird so I'm going to switch comps here soon)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 muahahahahahaha…..ok so, one: I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, school sucks XD, two: I've been trying to take all your reviews into consideration to improve my writing so let me know what you think ^_^….well enjoy! (Oh and I haven't had a disclaimer for a while so… I don't own harvest moon...blah etc. etc.)**

When Jill finally wandered into mineral town it was almost dark. She looked around for someone to point her in the right direction. After a few minutes of searching she found a girl with blonde hair and overalls walking toward her, a dazed look about her.

"Excuse me" Jill said, exhausted "do you know where I can find Dr. Trent?" she asked

The girl stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, why are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a message for him" Jill answered.

The girl smiled "I'm Claire, by the way"

she stuck out her hand and Jill shook it.

"I'm Jill" she said.

Claire turned and motioned for Jill to follow. Jill followed her through the town to the small clinic. Claire opened the door.

"Trent! There's someone here to see you"

Jill peaked her head into the door as a man with black hair walked over and looked at Jill

"well hello, I don't believe I've seen you, you are…"

"my name is Jill. I'm here to ask you for the whereabouts of someone very important to me"

"oh, so you're her, he's told me a lot about you, come in and Claire I'll see you later ok?"

Claire nodded and closed the door after Jill walked in; Jill followed Trent to a small room and sat down on one of the chairs. They sat in silence for a moment and as Jill opened her mouth to speak, Trent cut her off

"I can't honestly say his exact location, all I know is he is somewhere in the mountains to the distance, he told me he'd be back every couple of months to ask for or deliver messages as well as having me get him any needed supplies so if you need I can hold a message for him but unless you want to wait or wander aimlessly that's all I can do"

Jill looked down as she felt a tear roll down her cheek

"Tell him I need him home as soon as he can be there, tell him I love him and I have something to tell him, in person."

Jill stood to leave and Trent spoke

"Might I know why he is so urgently needed?"

Jill sighed "I just found out I'm pregnant, I need him to be there" she paused "we need him"

"Ah" Trent said. "I'll be sure to tell him to go home when I see him next"

"Thank you" Jill said as she walked out.

**3 months later**

Jill woke to the sound of her front door closing, she looked around the room, the only light was a ray of moonlight coming from the window by her bed, and she sat up

"Hello? Who's there?"

A figure walked forward and stepped into the moonlight, silver hair glittering. Skye smiled and opened his arms "hello my angel, have you missed me?"

Jill sprang out of bed and ran into his arms. He hugged her then pulled away to look at her

"Jill…"

Jill noticed he was looking at her stomach, she sighed "yes I am, twins, and yes they're yours"

Skye silently pulled her into another hug; he kissed the top of her head as he ran a hand down her hair "you know I can't stay right"

"It's not fair" she mumbled into his chest, tears forming in her eyes

"I know angel I know"

Ok so that's it for now, I know cliff hanger but I'll hopefully post more later this week, I'm sending a special thanks to whaleloverrr you helped me start back up again ^^ so yeah, as usual enjoy and review 3 u all


	9. Chapter 9

Finally new chapter, sorry it took so long guys. Love you all read review and most important enjoy ^^

"Why can't you stay? They've forgotten you no one has come here since you left" Jill said with a shaking voice.

"No they haven't" he whispered "you haven't heard any news lately have you? One of the villager's sisters has gone missing and they're blaming me"

Jill stared up at him, a look of shock on her face "what? How could they think that? No one's seen you since"

He cut her off "I was framed. An old partner of mine decided she wanted to get back at me for abandoning her during a job we were doing we had different… moral standards. She had no issue with killing. I do. I'm a thief and I'll admit it, but I'm no murderer"

"If you must leave then I'm going with you" she said, tears in her eyes.

"You're in no condition to follow me into the mountains" he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek "don't worry Trent is working to help clear my name and he's doing well. I'll be home before you know it and then I'll never leave again"

Jill buried her head in his chest "promise?"

Skye hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her head "I promise angel, I promise"

**Sorry this chapter was so short and a bit fast I have major writers block and an idea for a story I can't use till I get further on this one -_- so just to let you guys know I'm probably going to re-write this after it's finished and make it a bit better. Love you all ^_^ have good day!**


End file.
